eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
EastEnders Wiki:Layout guide/Character page
Infoboxes Firstly, enter the following template seen below. These examples are based on [[Kathy Beale]]. If more than 1 actors have played the role, put the most actors in and go to the actor section Opening '''Enter the character's name here in bold''' and then, if the character has a known maiden name or a previous name, follow their name by open brackets (enter née '''then maiden name in bold''', then followed by '''previous surname and/or first name''' if a character was married before or adopted). After, follow this by she/he made his first appearance on ?? before departing on ??. If the character is currently married or been married, enter who they've been married to and if they are a parent, enter the names of who they are a mother/father too. An example of an opening is: '''Kathy Sullivan''' (née '''Hills''', previously '''Beale''' and '''Mitchell''') made her first appearance on 19th February 1985. She is the ex-wife of [[Pete Beale]] and [[Phil Mitchell]] as well as the mother of [[Ian Beale]] and [[Ben Mitchell]]. Kathy departed in January 2000 to live in South Africa with Ben and in 2006, she was supposedly killed in a car crash. On the 19th February 2015, Kathy made a shock return. Feel free to copy this and change it to suit the article you are working on. Backstory Copy this subheading and in this section, you write about the character's past-their upbringing, family. Kathy's backstory would include that her family was headed by an abusive and alcoholic father and that her older brother, [[Ted Hills|Ted]] protected her. It would also mention that when she was aged 14, Kathy was raped by her music teacher, Marcus Duffy and gave birth to a child, [[Donna Ludlow]], who she gave up for adoption. Her backstory would also include how she came about to fall for local lad, [[Pete Beale|Pete]] and how Pete's mother, [[Lou Beale|Lou]] disapproved of their relationship as Pete divorced his first wife, [[Pat Evans|Pat]]. Storylines Divide the characters storylines into subsections like so: '''Early Storylines''' Write about the characters early storylines, such as their arrival and friendships/enemies made. '''Nick Cotton starts to blackmail Kathy''' Write about the particular storyline, including detail on how it started, what happened and how it climaxed. For this particular storyline, detail that would be mentioned includes how Nick broke into [[Harold Legg|Dr Legg]]'s surgery and stole the medical cards. He then confronted Kathy, demanding £200 to keep quiet. It would also include her confessing to best friend, [[Angie Watts|Angie]] and sister in law, [[Pauline Fowler|Pauline]] before her telling husband Pete. The reactions of characters would be also involved, culminating in the climax of the storyline, such as Pete was angry with Nick and physically fought with Nick, which was witnessed by the Square. Other important storylines of Kathy's would be for example: '''Kathy learns that Donna is her daughter''' '''Kathy is raped by James Wilmott-Brown and her marriage to Pete breaksdown''' '''Kathy's return in 2015'''=